


It will be all better with flowers in your hair

by harrysbabyboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16 y/o Louis, 23 y/o Harry, Age Difference, Flower Child Louis, Harry gets hate, Hurt! Harry, Innocent Louis, LOUIS CALLS HIS MUM MUMMY OKAY, Louis is super sweet and kind, M/M, Punk Harry, Upset! Harry, both in one direction, comforting! Louis, drabble kind of thing i think?, pressured! Harry, this shot is shorter than louis okays?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbabyboo/pseuds/harrysbabyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>23 year old Harry is upset, 16 year old Louis comforts him</p>
            </blockquote>





	It will be all better with flowers in your hair

'Punk faggot.'  
'You shouldn't be in the band.'  
'You can't even sing.'  
Harry scrolled through all th hate, he knew he shouldn't, but, I mean, they all do once in a while, the hate was getting worse and worse by the minute, and. Harry isn't crying. No. Defiantly not.  
Really, he shouldn't have searched 'Harry Styles hate.'  
He lay down on the bed crying, how pathetic, he thinks. He's 23 in one of the biggest boy bands in the world and he is crying, he's a man, he shouldn't be crying over stupid little things like that and- 

"Hazzy, are you okay?" A small, high pitched voice came from the door way and Harry furiously scrubbed the tears away from his eyes to look at his dainty, 16 year old band mate and best friend/wanna be boyfriend Louis. "Yeah, yeah, m'fine sweetheart." Harry gave a watery smile, but a delicate frown settled on Louis's face. "No, no. What's wrong Hazzy, I saw you crying you know." The boy said with wide, blue eye. "Come here Lou, yeah j'st like that. I- I kind of maybe read hate, but, s'okay, nothing for you to worry about babe, I promise." Harry tells the tiny lad. "Oh Hazzy." Louis said, sighing. "You told me I shouldn't read that rubbish, so, you shouldn't either- ooh, I know what will cheer you up!" He cheered and the large, tattooed man raised an eye brow when Louis brought his surprise from behind his back. "TADA!" Louis shouted, giggling as he presented a dainty little flower crown."Look Hazzy, I- I made you a flower crown, and its nice 'cos it matches mine and now everyone can know we are best friends right?" He smiled with hopeful eyes, and Harry smiled fondly, giving Louis a peck on the cheek (which made him go bright red) and, "thank you baby, s'gorgous, so lovely." Harry praised the boy and watched as he turned shy. "D'you wanna put it on me petal?" And, no, Louis did not go even more red as he bites his lip and takes the crown and places it gently on Harry's curls. "Perfect, and now we can be kings of the whole world, yeah Haz?" Louis asked the 23 year old, batting his eyelashes and, Harry couldn't resist leaning forward and pulling the young boy into a kiss. "You -kiss- are -kiss- so -kiss- gorgous -kiss." Harry groaned, tugging on Louis' hair. "Hazzy..." Louis giggled quietly. "Your gonna ruin my flowers." Harry kissed him again, before leaning back so Louis could sort his 'flowers' and then Louis looks at Harry beaming, looking like a little ray of sunshine. "So like, are we boyfriends then Hazzy? 'Cause mummy said the only boys she wants me kissing are boyfriends and I like kissing you Hazzy and-" Harry cuts him off with another kiss. "Of course your my boyfriend honey, I love kissing you and I don't want you to get in trouble with your mummy for kissing boys who are not your boyfriend do I gorgeous?" Harry asked and Louis giggled once more, kissing his new boyfriend.


End file.
